


A Confession

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi realizes that he's got feelings for his best friend, and decides it's time to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> This is my first time writing these two for this fandom. It was written as a request for a very good friend for their birthday. Happy birthday, Badger! I hope you will enjoy this!

***

Daichi isn’t sure when his feelings changed. One day, Koushi is his best friend - the person he spent most of his time with, on and off the court; the next, he is thinking about him in ways that he knows is not normal for someone to see their close friend. When he begins to wake up in the morning, and finds his pants and bed are sticky with the mess of nocturnal emissions - thanks to some very vivid dreams he has had about the Karasuno setter, he knows that his feelings are no longer of the platonic nature towards his best friend.

“Are you feeling alright?” He looks to the left, and sees his best friend has a concerned look on his face. “You haven’t said anything since practice ended.” Koushi touches his upper arm, the touch sending an electric shock through his body. “Daichi, you know you can’t lie to me.”

Shaking his head, he feels his lips curl up in a familiar grin, one he’s had practice wearing since his feelings had changed. “I’m fine. Just tired. Got a lot on my mind right now.” It is a half-truth, but one he feels is good enough for his friend. “Are you coming over for dinner tonight?”

“I thought that was the plan.” A returned smile makes Daichi’s heart pound in his chest, his palms beginning to sweat. Every step closer to his house means that they’re that much closer to him telling Koushi just exactly what he’s been feeling.

He had made the decision that he was tired of trying to fight these feelings. He wanted his best friend to know just how much he cared about him. Even if it was just to relieve himself from the guilt he carried around in his chest, as he would touch himself and bring himself to completion by looking at photos they had taken together. Was it wrong that he could only find his release by seeing the smile that Koushi gives only to him? Maybe. Did it stop him from doing it? Not in the slightest.

The only person that knows about his feelings for his best friend is Yui Michimiya. He had to tell _someone_ , because it was eating him alive. He thinks about their conversation as Koushi keeps talking to him, going over what they had just done in practice together, his ears listening as his mind wanders.

_”You need to tell him, Daichi. You are doing yourself a disservice by not saying anything to him.” Yui says._

_They sit on a wall, a few blocks away from the school, after a joint practice the girls and boys volleyball club had together. He had told Koushi that he would not be walking home with him today, as he had asked Yui earlier in the day to go home with him after practice._

_He runs a hand through his short hair, sighing. “But what if he doesn’t like me? What if he isn’t into guys?”_

_“How did you know you were into guys?” Yui asks him, the two of them looking out at the distance. “Or is that too personal?” She shakes her head, starting to apologize, but he holds up his hand to quiet her hysteria, laughing._

_“I didn’t.” Daichi pulls a leg up, hugging his knee. “I always thought I liked girls. But these feelings, these dreams I keep having, makes me think that maybe that isn’t the case anymore.”_

_She smiles knowingly. “Maybe it’s because he’s special. You really do care about him a lot, don’t you?”_

_“I do.” He nods his head. “He’s the reason I can’t wait to get to school in the morning. He’s the reason I look forward to going to practice.”_

_“That can’t be true. You’ve been playing volleyball for too long. Even I know that.” She punches his shoulder._

_He grabs the spot she hit, and groans. “Not so hard, Yui.” He grits his teeth through the pain. “Yes, I enjoy playing the sport. But he’s the reason why I like to get there early. Why I want to be a better player. We work well together.”_

_“Because he likes you.” Yui says. “I know you didn’t ask me to do this, but during our practice today? I watched how you two were towards each other, and how you both acted towards others on your team.”_

_Daichi feels his mouth go dry. “Oh? And just what does that mean?”_

_“It means that you two were flirting with each other without realizing it. It’s kinda gross how the two of you act towards one another.” Laughter rings out. She jumps off the wall, and faces him. “I’m telling you, Daichi, you need to just speak to him. What have you got to lose?”_

_“Everything.” He mumbles, letting go of his knee in favor of burying his hands in his face. “Don’t you get it? What if he says no? Then I’ve lost my best friend, and the person I work best with on the court.”_

_Her laughter continues, making him look up and stare at her. “But what if he doesn’t? What if he tells you that he feels the same? What if he’s just as nervous to tell you how he feels? Did you ever think of that?”_

_“But…” He knows he hasn’t, because he doesn’t think that his best friend would ever reciprocate his feelings._

_She slaps his shoulder, making him wince painfully. “Just talk to him. What if it’s the best talk you two ever have?”_

_“What if it’s the worst?” He rubs his shoulder. “Why must you hit so hard?”_

_“Stop being a baby.” She teases him. “And it won’t be. You and I have known each other a long time, haven’t we?” He nods in agreement. “Then, just trust me.”_

_“Fine. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Daichi stands up, his stomach clenching. “Or..”_

_“Nope. Tomorrow it is!” She smiles. “Come on, let’s go. It’s starting to get late.” She picks up her bag and starts to walk away from him._

_Placing his backpack on his shoulder, he follows her, the countdown to telling his best friend how he feels now ticking in his mind._

When they get to Daichi’s house, both drop their schoolbags by the front door - neither of them have homework. Daichi runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves down. He sees Koushi smile, and smiles in return. “You thirsty? Want some water?”

“Sure. I’m going to go up to your room, if that’s okay?” Chestnut colored eyes carry the smile that’s on Koushi’s lips. “Or, would you like for me to wait?”

Daichi chuckles nervously, and shakes his head. “No, no. You can go up to my room. I’ll be right behind you.” He heads into the kitchen, his heart palpitating hard in his chest.

After he grabs two glasses of water, he heads back to his bedroom, where the door is halfway open. He pushes it open with his hip, each hand holding a glass. “Sorry about the mess, Koush-” His voice trails off when he sees his best friend is sitting on his bed, a photograph in his hand.

“Daichi?” Koushi looks at him with slight confusion. “What was this picture doing on your bed?”

He silently says a prayer, grateful that he hasn’t dropped the glasses in his hand like a complete moron. He walks over to the bed, and sets Koushi’s glass down. He takes a sip of his own, before sitting on the bed, to replenish the spittle that seems to have disappeared from his mouth. “Oh, that? I was just going through some old photographs, and I guess I forgot to put that one away.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” His best friend puts the photograph down.

Laughing nervously, Daichi shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know why you wouldn’t believe me. It’s the truth.” Sort of, he thinks.

“Okay.” Koushi drops it, and picks up his water. “What time will your parents be home?”

He looks over at the clock on his nightstand. “Probably in a couple of hours. They’ll be bringing home dinner with them.” He gulps more water down, even though he feels like he wants to vomit. Why does this have to be so difficult?

“Hey.” A hand touches his thigh. The glass that’s in his hand does drop this time, ice cubes spilling out onto the floor. Thankfully, the carpet keeps the glass from shattering, but it does not keep the redness off of Daichi’s face. “There’s something wrong.” Koushi removes his hand quickly. “Why are you acting like this right now? Did I do something to make you upset?”

Daichi kneels down and picks up the ice cubes, putting them back into his glass. He sees his hand is shaking, and he knows that Koushi is watching his every move. He hangs his head, and sighs. “Look, I need to talk to you about something.”

“I knew something was wrong.” Koushi says, voice filled with concern. “Just talk to me, okay? I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

Staying on the floor, Daichi nods. “You are. And that’s why this is going to be difficult for me to say. So, please - just stay quiet for a few minutes. Please, Koushi?”

“Of course.”

He sets the glass next to the other glass on his nightstand, and turns towards the bed. He kneels on the floor, looking up at the teen that fills his thoughts all hours of the day. He remembers Yui’s words, and hopes that what she had said would be the truth. He didn’t want dinner to be an awkward affair, even though he knows Koushi would never be that way. No, it would be him that would be awkward. His eyes go to the small mole next to his left eye, and focuses on it.

“I….” He inhales, and exhales. “I like you, Koushi. I like you a lot.” His eyes close, and lets the confession fall past his lips without having to look at him for fear of rejection. “I’ve liked you for a bit now. I’m not sure when it changed, but something changed inside of me, and now I can’t seem to stop thinking about you.”

His eyes open when he feels weight on his thighs. “Is that all?” Koushi asks, sliding his arms over Daichi’s shoulders, settling himself onto his lap.

“What?” Daichi blinks, staring at his best friend, whose weight is now fully on his legs. His hands go around his waist, holding onto him so that he doesn’t slip off.

Lips hover close to his ear. “Were you worried that I would tell you that’s gross?” A soft kiss on his cheekbone makes Daichi’s ear burn. “Or, maybe you were worried that I would tell you that I’m not into guys?” Another soft kiss touches his jawline, a soft moan slipping past Daichi’s lips. “Daichi - I like you too. A lot.”

He quickly turns his head, and finds Koushi’s lips with his own. Both let out a soft sigh - Daichi’s is one of relief, while Koushi’s is one of happiness - as they kiss each other softly, learning how each other’s lips feels against the other. His arms pull the setter to be higher up on his lap, as their kiss begins to deepen. Lips part, tongues touch, caressing each other with a timidness that will only happen this one time. Daichi groans low, relishing the way that Koushi’s mouth tastes, and wonders briefly if his best friend is thinking the same thing about his own mouth.

Their kiss comes to an end, both gasping softly for breath, foreheads touching, bodies clinging to each other. “So, does this mean you will be my boyfriend?” The dark timbre in Daichi’s voice surprises himself, holding in a smile as he hears Koushi moan.

“Are you asking me? Or just assuming that I will be?” Their noses touch, lips coming into contact with another soft kiss.

Daichi pulls back, and looks into his best friend’s eyes. “Yes, I’m asking you. Be my boyfriend?”

“I will.” Koushi nods, a knowing smile on his face. “Guess this means I owe Nishinoya lunch.”

Tilting his head, he looks at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. That thought makes his stomach flip-flop in the most pleasant manner. Much better than the twisting sensation he had been feeling leading up to his confession. “The first year? Why?”

“We had a bet that I’d be the first one to tell you how I felt. If I lost, I owed him lunch.” That knowing smile returns to his face. “Clearly, I lost.”

He laughs out loud, hugging Koushi close to him. “I’ll help chip in too, okay?” He speaks into his ear, “Am I that dense?”

“No, you’re not. But, I’m glad you told me first.” Koushi nods his head, squeezing his arms around Daichi’s neck. “I was really afraid it was going to have to be my job.”

Kissing his cheek, Daichi smiles. “Sorry to take it away from you.”

“Are you?”

“Not really.” He laughs again. “Come on, now that that’s over, I can finally relax. You want a snack or something?”

Koushi shakes his head. “No, but I would love some more hugs from you.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

***

A month later, the nervousness Daichi felt before he confessed his feelings to Koushi returns. They’re walking together back to his house, holding hands. He keeps repeating what he plans on saying to his boyfriend in his mind, even though it’s causing him to have minor anxiety attacks.

“Daichi, you do know you’re squeezing my hand, right?” Koushi teases him, just as they’re walking up to Daichi’s front door.

“Sorry!” He lets go of his boyfriend’s hand, and pulls his keys out of his pocket. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Koushi leans against the doorframe. “Because it didn’t bother me. You had been squeezing for the last few blocks. Something’s on your mind, I can tell.”

“Let’s go to my room.” The tone of his voice has changed, his nerves disappearing in a moment of clarity.

They drop their bags by the front door, and head back to his bedroom. That morning, he had changed his linens, making sure everything was perfect and clean for this afternoon. Heart pounding hard in his chest, he watches Koushi sit down on his made bed, as he casually locks the door to his bedroom. He knows that his family won’t be home for a little while, but just to be on the safe side, he locks it. 

“Wow, Daichi. So clean!” His boyfriend teases him. “Why did you go to all this trouble?”

His cheeks grow warm, that anxiety returning. “Koushi, I….”

“You want to have sex.”

Blinking, he stares at his boyfriend. “Is it that obvious?”

“I mean, you made your bed. You _never_  make your bed. And, don’t think that I didn’t see you just lock the door.” His boyfriend has a smirk on his face.

He sighs. “You really do know me very well, don’t you, Kou?”

“My question to you is, why are you still standing by the door? Shouldn’t you be laying on this bed with me?”

Feet moving on their own, Daichi approaches his bed, and pulls his boyfriend to stand up. They’ve done many things in the past month they’ve been together - kisses, touches, oral - but they had yet to go all the way. His hands touch the hem of Koushi’s shirt, and helps pull it up over his head. He bends down, placing soft kisses along his boyfriend’s clavicle, enjoying the change in his boyfriend’s breathing pattern with each delicate kiss left on his warm skin.

“I put clean linens on the bed for you,” he whispers into his ear, his hands going to the drawstrings on the black trackpants Koushi is wearing. “If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay? Absolutely no pressure here.”

“If you stop, I will kill you.” Koushi says, pulling his face up to look into his eyes. “Hurry up and get undressed, before I maul you on the floor right now, Dai.”

Quickly stripping out of his clothes, Daichi pulls the sheets back, and helps Koushi to lay on his bed. He gets in beside him, arms wrapping around his body naturally as their lips come into contact with one another. Heated kisses lead to hands wandering over each other’s bodies, hands pumping each other’s arousals with silent insistence. He groans low when he feels Koushi’s teeth tug on the base of his neck.

“H-Harder, Kou.” He tilts his head, exposing more of his neck to his boyfriend. The gentle plea is heard, and soon, those teeth are biting down hard, making his cock begin to pulse. “Yes, that’s good. That’s real good.” He reaches underneath his pillow and pulls the small bottle of lube out that he placed there earlier in the day. “Do you want me to be inside of you? Or would you rather be inside of me?” His whispered words carry a promise of something both have been tiptoeing around.

Koushi begins to spread his legs apart. “Take me, Daichi. Please? Take me first.”

“I will, Kou. I will.” They kiss again, tongues touching with soft reverence as Daichi flips the cap open on the small bottle. Pouring some onto his fingers, he reaches down, and slides them between his boyfriend’s thighs, thumb grazing against his sac.

One finger rubs against the soft flesh of his entrance, teasing him, wanting his body to open up for him. Koushi’s legs spread further apart, allowing him to push his index finger into him slowly. They had experimented with each other, touching each other in this way while giving each other fellatio, so Daichi knew just where to touch his boyfriend to make him squirm.

“Nnngh…. no…. fair…” Koushi whines softly, when the tip of his finger pushes against the sweet spot deep inside of him.

Chuckling low, Daichi’s lips kiss the side of his neck. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He adds a second finger, scissoring them gently. “Did you say that was no fair?”

“Y-You heard me, jerk,” Koushi’s moans become more frequent, the more he spreads his fingers wide. “Jesus, your fingers feel so nice down there.”

“Do they?” He moans low, loving this side he brings out in his boyfriend. “Tell me more, Kou. How good do they feel?”

“E-Everytime you….” He leans his head back, exposing his neck. Daichi scissors his fingers, pumping them deep into his body. “Y-Yes, when you do that… It feels… Like I’m going to burst…”

Daichi speaks low into his ear. “Don’t do that yet, Kou. Hold in that orgasm for me. I want this to be sweet for you, alright?”

“I will…” He starts to push back down onto Daichi’s fingers, rolling his hips. “O-One more, Dai…”

Adding his third finger, Daichi spreads two fingers wide while he curls his middle finger, rubbing against that sweet spot once more. The loud moan that falls from his boyfriend’s lips makes him realize that he’s good and ready now. One more push against that spot, and he pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on the side of his bed. He stares at his boyfriend, who’s a panting mess, hair strewn all over the place.

He sits up, and pours more lube onto his hand. “W-Watch me, Kou.” He starts to coat his arousal with the slippery substance, kneeling on the bed. He looks at his boyfriend, and sees that his eyes are on his cock, watching his hands move up and down. He pumps himself more, moaning low as he squeezes the base of his cock tight, thoroughly enjoying the moans he keeps hearing Koushi make. With his cock thoroughly lubed up, he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Lay back down for me?”

Koushi moves into position, laying back on the bed. Daichi settles between his legs, placing the tip of his cock against his entrance. They stare into each other’s eyes as he slowly slips into his body, moving with gentleness to not hurt him. Three fingers was good, but he knows his cock is a little bit thicker than his three fingers, and if there’s one thing he doesn’t want to do right now, it’s hurt his boyfriend. He pays close attention to his face, watching for any signs that he may be hurting him. When he’s fully sheathed inside of his body, he keeps his hips still, allowing the tightness around his cock to accept the intrusion.

“M-Move,” Koushi moans, pushing his hips down, making him sink a little deeper into his body. “Oh, shit, please move…”

Pulling his hips back, he keeps just the tip of his cock inside of him, before thrusting forward with a shallow thrust. “L-Like this?” Daichi moans low, balancing himself on his wrists, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face. “Does it feel good, Kou?”

“F-Feels…. so… good…” Koushi nods his head, mouth dropping open with a loud moan. “Oh!”

He thrusts forward into the same spot. “More of that?” He rolls his hips, thrusting in and out, pushing into that same spot.

“Oh, god, YES!” Koushi cries out, hands splaying on Daichi’s back. “D-Don’t stop!”

The tightness around his cock is beginning to increase, the more he keeps hitting that spot. Reaching between their bodies, he touches Koushi’s arousal, stroking him in time with his thrusts. His ears are filled with the sounds of his boyfriend’s moans, each time he thrusts forward hard, they change in pitch. His hand pumps him faster, as he can feel his own orgasm approaching. The warm heat is becoming too much for him to handle, and it’s taking all of his willpower to hold onto it, wanting to make his partner fly first.

“D-Daichi…. Daichi…. I’m….. I’m….”

Fingernails dig into the flesh of his back, as he feels the warmth of his boyfriend’s release begin to coat his hand, as he pumps him through it. He slams deep into him, the tip of his cock striking that spot that’s been eluding him this entire time, the cry of ecstasy leaving Koushi’s throat sending him over the edge. He pushes in as deep as he can go, and begins to come hard, his release coming only moments after. Koushi’s eyes are closed tightly, but the expression on his face is one that Daichi cannot wait to see again. Before he’s even finished with his orgasm, his lips are on his boyfriend’s, and they’re kissing each other with sloppy kisses, both struggling to breathe properly, but neither wanting to pull away from the intimacy of their kiss.

Breathing wins in the end, Daichi slumping against his boyfriend’s body, trying to keep most of his weight off of him. He can hear Koushi breathing hard, just as hard as he is. He kisses his neck with lazy kisses, needing to stay as physically close as he can to him. “I love you,” he whispers, without really thinking about it.

“I love you more, Daichi.” Koushi’s breathless return of adoration makes his heart swell.

He slips out of his body naturally, his flaccid arousal refusing to stay inside of him for any longer. Both grunt at the sudden loss of connection, but Daichi is quick to place another soft kiss on his lover’s lips. He reaches down and grabs the towel he had placed there, and begins to tend to his lover’s backside. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Of course not.” The smile on Koushi’s face makes his body feel like it’s floating. “Did it feel nice?”

“So very nice.” He nods his head, wiping up the last bit of his release that was dribbling out of his lover’s body. He quickly wipes himself off, and sets the towel to be underneath Koushi, wanting to make sure that if he missed any, they would be covered. He lays down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder, intertwining his legs with Koushi’s. “Looking back, I wonder why I was so nervous.”

Fingers touch his hair, making him groan low. “I was nervous too. But, I feel the same. Don’t you?”

“I do. I mean, I also feel really….happy.”

Koushi’s quiet laugh sends a shiver through his body. “Me too, Daichi. Me too.”

“So, want to go again?” He lifts his head up, and looks into his eyes, a smirk on his face.

A gentle tug on his hair makes him groan lower. “Are you already to go again?” Koushi asks. “Or, do you want to wait a bit?”

“Mmm…. I can wait.” He nods his head. “Just as long as you keep playing with my hair, Kou.”

“But of course.”

They fall asleep, both thoroughly satiated after their first lovemaking experience. Daichi only hopes that it will get better. Koushi knows that it will. Practice makes perfect. And both teens plan on practicing as often as they can.


End file.
